We utilized high throughput screening technologies to help identify compounds and extracts that can specifically interact with or modulate the function of selected biochemical targets or processes. Bioassay-guided chemical fractionation of natural products extracts is employed to isolate and purify the individual bioactive compounds. Identification and structural characterization of these compounds provides new structural classes or molecular scaffolds for the development of potential drug leads or biological probes that can interact with the desired molecular target. In addition to extensive NMR and mass spectroscopic analyses, our efforts include rigorous evaluation of a new compound's potency, molecular target specificity, and mode of action.